ouat_storybrookefandomcom-20200214-history
Snow White
Snow White, known as Mary Margaret Blanchard in Storybrooke, is a character from the Enchanted Forest. She was a princess in love with Prince David until the Dark Curse ripped them away from each other. In Storybrooke, she became a teacher who also worked at the church. Biography Season 1 She is first seen lying motionless in a glass coffin, seemingly dead. However, David performs True Love's Kiss upon her and she wakes up. Overjoyed and thrilled that she is reunited with her true love, they decide to get married. They have a wedding in front of the entire kingdom, but before she and David can kiss, they are interrupted by the villainous Queen, who tells them all her plans; to rip everyone away from their love and joy, destroying all happiness if it is the last thing she does. Snow becomes very worried after the Queen leaves, and is comforted by her prince. Months later, a pregnant Snow White is still stressing about the Queen's threat, so she and David go to visit the mysterious Rumplestiltskin who can tell the future. He informs Snow and Charming that the Queen will unleash a powerful Dark Curse that will transport everyone to a different land, their prisons being time. Snow states that the Curse will happen, and there is no hope, until they find out about the magic wardrobe. Unfortunately, Snow starts giving birth just as the Queen unleashes the Dark Curse. Snow has the baby, and names her Emma. It is later revealed that her student Henry Mills stole her credit card in order to track down Emma Swan. Emma and Regina Mills, who is the Queen, go and confront her about it. However, it is revealed that she has no idea about it and that she was the one who gave Henry the storybook, to give him hope. She and Emma meet after Regina leaves, although neither of them know that they are mother and daughter. Emma helps her pick up a pile of books that Regina deliberately knocked over in anger, and tells Emma that Henry is probably at his 'castle'. She reappears as Emma is walking Henry to school. Mary Margaret sees them in the parking lot and comes over to thank Emma for cheering Henry up. They talk about Regina, and how she became mayor for as long as Storybrooke's residents could remember. She tells Emma that Regina inspires quite a bit of fear. Later, when Regina and Hopper frame Emma and she is arrested, Mary Margaret bails her out because she trusts Emma. David and Abigail are driving through the forest in a horse-drawn carriage. The carriage suddenly stops and David goes to check on what's the matter. It is revealed that a fallen tree has blocked their path, but David quickly discovers that the tree had been cut, and a thief steals a bunch of gold and jewels from the carriage and escapes, leaving Abigail shocked and screaming. The thief escapes on a horse, and David chases after them on another horse. He eventually tackles the thief to the ground, only to reveal that the thief is Snow White. David is confused, but Snow whacks him on the chin with a rock and escapes. However, David catches her with a trap the next morning, asking for the jewels and gold that she stole. Snow tells him that she sold them, and David replies that one of the belongings was a ring that belonged to his mother. He blackmails Snow into helping him get the ring back, or he'll take her to Regina, who has dispersed wanted posters. They go through the woods together, and eventually stop at a river to drink. While David is distracted however, Snow pushes him into the river and he gets taken away along the river as Snow runs off. Although Snow tricked him, he returns when Snow is confronted by Claude and Queen Regina's forces and saves her. After this, Snow decides to help David get his ring back willingly, telling him that she sold it to a bunch of trolls. They arrive at the troll bridge, where Snow tries to make a deal with them with the outcome of Snow getting ring back. However, the trolls don't trust David's presence and believe it is a set-up. They search David and find the wanted poster, finding out that their mysterious dealer is Snow White. They plan on taking her to Regina for a reward, but David gets his sword and attacks them. Snow escapes, but David is captured by the trolls who want to decapitate him and drink his royal blood, stating that it is the sweetest of all. However, Snow returns and saves David by using bad fairy dust on the trolls, turning them into beetles. The two escape into the forest, and Snow gives David the ring, and David gives her a bag of gold. They say their goodbyes and walk in the opposite directions, both of them loving one another but not acting upon their feelings. She is seen on a date with Doctor Frankenstein at Granny's Diner, though it doesn't go very well. As she walks down the street, she notices Emma sleeping in her car. She offers Emma a play to stay, but Emma declines. While Henry's class visits the hospital, she notices that Henry is sitting next to a coma patient who had been comatose for as long as anyone has remembered. The man in a coma is a 'John Doe', and nobody has been there to claim him. Henry knows that he's Prince Charming, but no-one believes him. The next day, the coma patient goes missing. Regina arrives as well, claiming to be his emergency contact as she found him. Snow is apart of the search party looking for David, and they find him unconscious. She performs CPR on him, which wakes him up, and they all return to the hospital. Later on, while at her house, she receives a visit from Emma who accepts her offer of staying with her. Trivia *She is loosely based on Minecraft's Snow Golem. When she hides from Ruby, she hides among the pumpkins. Also her name and her white clothes in the Enchanted Forest are slight references. *Snow is played by Ginnifer Goodwin. Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Category:Storybrooke Category:Sleeping Curse victims Category:Dark Curse victims Category:Minecraft